


Pumpkin Patch

by AKA (TyeDyeBoogers), TyeDyeBoogers



Series: A Happy Halloween 🎃 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, F/M, Halloween, Not Beta Read, Pumpkins, halloween prompt night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyeDyeBoogers/pseuds/AKA, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyeDyeBoogers/pseuds/TyeDyeBoogers
Summary: After going to a Haunted House the next logical step is to make jack-o-lanterns, but for that you need pumpkins.Written for the GabeNath Book and Art Club's Halloween Collectionprompt: Gabriel getting pushed into a pile of leaves
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: A Happy Halloween 🎃 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974736
Comments: 21
Kudos: 32
Collections: GNBCAAC Halloween 2020 Prompts





	Pumpkin Patch

The sky was clear and thin blue, a chill cutting across the sky as the days grew colder. Even the days were getting cold now, not just the nights, as October inched along getting that much closer to Halloween. Somehow, even after the Haunted House, Nathalie had managed to persuade Gabriel on an outing to get pumpkins for making jack-o-lanterns. Why or how this idea came about Gabriel wasn’t entirely sure but here they were on their way to pick pumpkins. This seemed like a superfluous idea when they could have just had some delivered like everything else. Then he looked at Adrien whose eyes lit up when the pumpkin patch came into view, to Nathalie as her eyes crinkled in her smile and it started to feel a little less ridiculous.

Adrien sprinted ahead into the field full of the giant orange squashes arrayed like they were chucked about randomly sans the plants that they grew from, his eyes bright and cheeks rosy around the grin. Spinning this way and that he excitedly looked around from pumpkin to pumpkin delighted by his plethora of choices. He wasn’t the only one; scores of other kids ran about searching for their perfect pumpkin, some with their parents trailing behind others had their parents watching from the edge under the crimson leafed trees. This was where Gabriel trailed to a stop next to Nathalie. 

He tried not to look at her too much but his eyes always trailed to her. She looked gorgeous today in her deep navy peacoat, the high collar of her turtleneck just visible looking so much like her normal outfit though better suited to the occasion. Particularly when compared the coat from their last outing. Her hands were tucked into her pockets and encased in gloves, having learned her lesson from the haunted house trip. This also had the side benefit of removing the temptation of taking her hand for Gabriel. 

It was nice, he had to admit, if only to himself being here with the two of them, like a family. A family. He sighed, eyes falling to the phone in his hand. With a little click the screen lit up, the image of Nathalie and himself before the fire filled the screen and it only made the feeling grow stronger, feelings that had been building for such a long time that he hadn’t even noticed at first, but now that he had he didn’t want to go back to ignoring it. It’s just that he didn’t know where to go from here. He sighed again, hand falling to his side gaze wandering back to the patch.

One moment he was standing staring out at a pumpkin lost in thought and the next he was looking up at the pale gray sky as stale leaves fluttered around his face and a few landed there as well. As he gazed up at the sky he tried to process what just happened. 

There was a burst of laughter, light and joyful. Twisting his head to the side Gabriel found Nathalie laughing behind a hand, her eyes twinkling with amusement. It sent a little jolt through his heart and he had to remind himself to be a crotchety old man. Scowling Gabriel sat up batting old leaves smelling and tasting of decay away from his face. Some undignified spluttering later a hand appeared before his eyes, a familiar hand. Following up the length of navy wool he found Nathalie fighting the laughter but failing as little bursts of giggles still escaped. She pulled him to his feet and helped brush the leaf matter from the cream overcoat and the spike of his hair. 

A mother drug a kid over to them forcing the child to apologize for knocking him over. Gabriel was prevented from snapping at the kid by Nathalie’s swift interception and diplomatic control, paired with a sharp glare at his muttered snide remark. When the mother and child finally left Nathalie turned back, not quite looking at him though a bit a smile returned to her lips. He found that he wanted more of that smile, of that laugh, and was pleased to see it return. Caught by a fit of some emotion that he couldn't identify so unusual it was that his hands fidgeted with his coat. 

"Oh, sir, you dropped your phone." Nathalie stooped to pick it up readying to pass it back to him when the screen lit up under her touch. The picture of them sharing his coat before the fire flared to life in her hand and she froze. Eyes wide she stared at the screen in her hand even after it darkened once more. Gabriel gulped, knowing full well that he was caught. He went to take the phone back. Their fingers brushed and those big eyes turned on him the light pink of her cheeks deepening. 

"Father!" Adrien came skidding to a stop before the pair a massive pumpkin perched precariously in his arms. He slowed, the smile falling from his face as the seriousness of the scene before him caught up. Gabriel and Nathalie swiftly stepped apart, the moment lost. 

"Is that your pumpkin?" Gabriel assessed the large orange squash and gave the thing a hollow little knock. Adrien's eyes lit up again and he nodded vigorously holding out the two foot tall, and just about as wide, pumpkin as far as he dared. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, this is the one I want! What about you, Father?”

“No, no, I don’t think so. One for you is enough.” Gabriel tucked his retrieved phone into his pocket ready to be done with this outing and everything that had just happened. As much as he wanted things to change that had not been how he’d even remotely dreamed that it might. A hand caught his arm holding him back, looking back he was ensnared by the crystalline blue of her eyes, bluer and more beautiful than the sky and curiously not angry. 

“But Father,” the whine was unbecoming as indicated but the sharp look it received but , luckily, Adrien was aided by Nathalie. 

“Sir, you agreed to make jack-o-lanterns, plural. That can’t be done with just one pumpkin.”

“Then where’s your pumpkin, Nathalie?” Gabriel’s eyebrow raised in challenge.

“Yeah, Nathalie.” She froze between the expectant looks from both Agreste men. Adrien added a few more pleads which wore her down. With a sigh she capitulated, turning a glare on Gabriel. “Wait, what about you father?”

Now it was Gabriel’s turn to surrender under the combined force of Adrien and Nathalie’s prodding. Even as he resisted, a part of him loved this. The warm glow of happiness a glowing ember in the recesses of his heart reigniting the feelings that had long since felt as though they might never return. Making a show of it he sighed, raising and dropping his shoulders dramatically. 

“I suppose.” 

“You need to pick out your pumpkin then.”

“Why don’t I watch yours, and you pick one for me?” Gabriel raised a distasteful eyebrow at the running and screaming children. Glancing about Adrien seemed to realize that might not have been his best idea. Grinning sheepishly Adrien carefully placed his pumpkin by his father and ran back into the patch pulling Nathalie along behind. 

This time it was Gabriel’s turn to be a photographer. The scene was too perfect to let pass as Adrien lifted a pumpkin up for Nathalie’s inspection, the two bent together smiling. Gabriel had to tear his gaze away from the picture so that he didn’t miss the real thing, but that new image might just be his new favorite.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
